ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Vinny
'Vinny '''is a news reporter in Ninjago. He is the camera man for NGTV News. History Day of the Great Devourer Vinny can be seen holding a camera broadcasting the Great Devourer's attack on Ninjago City. He stands next to a NGTV reporter with a van behind them. The Day Ninjago Stood Still Vinny is holding a camera, until Dareth crashes into him and knocks him over. Vinny then shouts that he quits, and runs off. Green Destiny Vinny is seen holding his camera when him and Gayle Gossip are being attacked by Sons of Garmadon. Dareth accidentally saves them by falling over and over but it seemed as if he was intentionally kicking them. The Darkness Comes Vinny is seen when Cole, Zane, and P.I.X.A.L. arrive at the Harbor tent. Into the Breach Vinny was at NGTV during the Oni invasion. He tried to get a signal, but the ''Destiny's Bounty's audio did not reach him until he was just about to sign off. The Fall Once the Ninja arrived to rescue the NGTV staff, Vinny and other citizens head to the roof to climb aboard the Destiny's Bounty. Later on, he accidentally stumbles upon Garmadon when looking for the bathroom. As he was in awe to meet Garmadon, he introduced himself and tried to leave, but Garmadon asked what is more important than surviving. After answering with friendship, trust, and the like, Garmadon was touched and excused him. Snaketastrophy When Gayle voiced her frustration of Fred Finely covering the Elemental Cobras attack while she did the puppy petting competition, Vinny reminds her that they're live and she was surprised and embarrassed but still reluctantly did the report. When an Elemental Cobra scares everyone away, Gayle chooses to pursue it and a reluctant Vinny comes along. They film Aspheera, who was looking for her adversary that locked her in the pyramid and they both end up caught with Aspheera threatening them to reveal the location of the Ninjago Museum of History, which Vinny tells before they're both grabbed. Aspheera later had Vinny film her to show her speech to the city. Powerless An Elemental Cobra held Vinny hostage while Gayle follows Aspheera to the museum. Once they got there, Gayle tells Vinny she thinks this would make great news, but he was unsure. Later, while the Ninja and Aspheera's army fought for the scroll, Vinny dragged Gayle away. Ancient History Vinny records Gayle's news report near the museum. The Kaiju Protocol Vinny is recording Gayle's broadcast on the Preeminent's arrival in Ninjago City when the Preeminent interrupts them and blows them across the city. After Samurai X saves them, Vinny watches them battle each other. At one point, Gayle reminds him to record the fight. Appearances ''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' Season 1: Rise of the Snakes *13. “Day of the Great Devourer” Season 2: Legacy of the Green Ninja *21. “The Day Ninjago Stood Still” Season 9: Hunted *94. “Green Destiny” Season 10: March of the Oni *95. "The Darkness Comes" *96. "Into the Breach" *97. "The Fall" Season 11: Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu *106. "Snaketastrophy" *107. "Powerless" *108. "Ancient History" *124. "The Kaiju Protocol" Prime Empire Original Shorts *3. "Gayle Gossip: A Closer Look" Notes *According to Netflix Australia, Vinny's last name is "Folson." Gallery Screenshot 20190202-212405.png Screenshot 20190202-212446.png Category:Humans Category:Citizens of Ninjago Category:Males Category:2019 Category:Characters Category:2019 characters Category:March of the Oni Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Neutral Characters Category:2012 Category:2012 characters Category:Rise of the Snakes Category:2018 Category:2018 characters Category:Hunted Category:Characters without a minifigure Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:2020 Category:2020 characters Category:Prime Empire